Raining
by Chi2-chan
Summary: La lluvia provoca sentimientos en las personas... veamos cual es el caso de los personajes de RK... segundo capítulo: Soujirouxxx ¨¨
1. Odio Pureza Una moneda

Aquí va un nuevo fic... espero que os guste... este capítulo es relativo a la pareja Kaoru/Kenshin, así que espero que sus fans lo disfruten.  
  
Los otros personajes saldrán en próximos capítulos.  
  
Disclaimer: moshi moshi? Nobuhiro sensei? Me presta sus personajes de la serie de RK? Hai? Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!!!!  
  
Aclaración: tiene algunos SPOILERS del manga así que ya están advertidos.  
  
Raining: Chapter One  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Odio la lluvia...  
  
Me hace sentir atrapada dentro de mi propia casa.  
  
Me es desagradable oirla, junto a sus truenos y sus relámpagos...  
  
Iie... no es verdad...  
  
No me desagrada...  
  
Me aterra...  
  
Me causa pánico...  
  
Por ello es que la odio.  
  
Me hace recordar aquella noche horrorosa en que mi abuela murió...  
  
Primero el incendio... papá me salvó, luego a mi madre demo mi abuela no alcanzó a salir... Cuando sentí el dolor de saber que ella no estaría más conmigo, se largó a llover...  
  
Y esa vez odié a la lluvia por no llegar antes de que el fuego consumiera la vida de ella.  
  
Luego... ese mismo aguacero no se detuvo... no hasta que la siembra se perdió, hasta que ya no se podía transitar por las calles, hasta que no se podía salir de casa... y mi madre enfermó.  
  
Una noche, papá salió a buscar a un médico desesperado, mientras yo observaba paciente el rostro demacrado de mi madre... de pronto ella comenzó a hablar, recuerdo con angustia la forma en que se despidió de mi entre la tos y el ahogo.  
  
Para cuando llegó mi padre con el doctor mi madre solo pudo dedicarle a él un mirada llena de amor y resignación antes de partir a reunirse con mi abuela.  
  
A la mañana sgte., la lluvia se había detenido... y la odié aun más.  
  
Apenas pensé en ello, cuando vi nubarrones en el cielo acercándose nuevamente... y me sentí culpable... quizá con mi odio maté a mi querida madre... He seguido odiando a la lluvia que cae en otoño, invierno y primavera luego de la muerte de papá por el solo hecho de saberme sola, sin que nadie saliese lastimado por este dolor en mi pecho y en mi conciencia, demo ahora no puedo hacerlo a mis anchas... conmigo están Yahiko, Sano, Megumi... Kenshin... y preferiría pasar por todas las torturas del mundo antes de que algo les ocurriese a ellos que ahora son mi familia... en especial a él.  
  
Sigo mirando acongojada a la lluvia que cae en Tokio desde el pasillo de mi dojo... y veo con angustia como mi amado pelirrojo sale de la protección de este techo para detenerse en medio del patio para levantar su rostro hacia el cielo...  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Estaba en mi cuarto y sentí a la lluvia caer con su canción suave y dulce.  
  
Salí para sentirla caer sobre mi cuerpo...  
  
Hacen casi dos tres meses atrás, volví a la vida luego del combate en contra de mi cuñado... mi cuerpo aun está resentido por ello demo ya puedo salir y caminar tranquilo.  
  
Miro hacia el cielo y comienza a invadirme cierta nostalgia....  
  
Mi querida Tomoe... cuanto habías sufrido...  
  
Agradezco a los dioses la oportunidad que me dieron al verte entre mis pesadillas para darme algo de consuelo y de devolverme las ganas de vivir...  
  
En esos instantes, creo que no había absolutamente nadie que pudiese entregarme la voluntad de vivir sin mi corazón...  
  
Primero te había matado, sin saber toda tu verdad, te perdí a causa de mi destino y de nuestros propios secretos... pero ahora te veo nuevamente sonreír tras esta oscuras nubes junto a tu amado Akira... y me siento muy feliz por ello.  
  
Le sonrío al cielo, como dándote las gracias por aquel noble acto de compasión por sessha, por siempre intentar protegerme, aunque fuese como un dulce fantasma, como si fueses la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener... infinitas gracias por levantar mi espíritu en aquel tortuoso momento en que creí perder nuevamente al ser más importante de mi vida.  
  
A mi Kaoru...  
  
Y hablando de ello, siento como posa su mirada en mi. Angustiada, preocupada... temerosa...  
  
Y que a pesar de esto último, ahora se acerca a mí, a pesar de su terror a esta agua,( a mi juicio bendita) a cubrirme...  
  
Kaoru: estás bien?  
  
Kenshin: hai... solo vine a recordar...  
  
Kaoru: es Tomoe verdad?  
  
Kenshin: hai... salí a agradecerle que te haya cuidado durante "ese" tiempo...  
  
Kenshin POV:  
  
Veo ahora como tu rostro se vuelve todo confusión, a la vez de que te abrazas por el frío...  
  
Me acerqué a ti quitándote de las manos la capa con la que pensabas cubrirme y la envolví a mi alrededor y luego, para tu sorpresa, tomé cada extremo con una mano cada una y te abracé, cubriendo tu espalda e intentando darte el calor de mi cuerpo...  
  
Kaoru: a ti te gusta la lluvia ...  
  
Kenshin: si, lavaba a menudo la sangre de mi cuerpo  
  
Kaoru: te recuerda a Tomoe ne?  
  
Kenshin: siempre lo ha hecho... aunque antes siempre era en forma triste, y la nieve, me hacía recordar los minutos más horribles de su muerte...  
  
Kaoru: ( otra razón para odiar a la lluvia... hace sufrir a Kenshin... lo aleja de mi...!!!)  
  
Kenshin: pero sabes qué? Ahora ya estoy tranquilo. Tomoe por fin es feliz y quizá ahora yo pueda encontrar algo de paz...  
  
Kaoru levemente angustiada, abrazó a Kenshin aun más, refugiándose en el pecho del ronin.  
  
Kaoru: demo no me dejes sola!!! Onegai shimasu!!!  
  
Si Kaoru hubiese levantado el rostro y dejado pasar sus miedos, se hubiese encontrado directamente con la suave sonrisa del pelirrojo y todas sus desazones se habrían esfumado antes de que todos aquellos minutos de angustia llegasen a ocurrir.  
  
Kenshin: estaría loco si huyese del motivo de felicidad de mi nueva vida...  
  
Solo ahora Kaoru miró a la cara al ronin mientras que el vagabundo se preguntaba si el agua que caía por el rostro de su objeto de adoración correspondía a lluvia o a lágrimas.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, me aceptarías en tu casa?  
  
Kaoru: nani? Tu sabes que sí!!!  
  
Kenshin: demo, hay cabida para mí en tu corazón como algo mas que un amigo?  
  
Después de todos esos años, luego de superar todas las vicisitudes que la vida había puesto en su camino, por fin... Kaoru sintió que la lluvia no era tan maldita, después de todo.  
  
NA: bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Un saludo muy especial a todas las personas que han enviado r/r por mi otro fic ^^ gracias!!! Y espero de todo corazón que no dejen de postear en este.  
  
Saludillos...  
  
Chi2 chan 


	2. Ronin

Hola!!!! Aquí la autora al habla!!! Agradezco de todo corazón los r/r que han dejado. Aunque solo sea uno, siempre va ser recibido con júbilo, ya que significa que alguien ha leído lo que he escrito con mucho sacrificio ( y por lo general a escondidas -- U) Dedicado a las fans de Soujiro... próximamente más personajes!!!  
  
Raining capítulo dos  
  
Soujirou caminaba bajo la densa lluvia evocando cosas pasadas... él era un asesino... o al menos eso fue hasta hacen dos años atrás, fecha en que a su camino le salió el Sr. Himura...  
  
Vagaba por Japón desde ese entonces, y aun no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria a sus preguntas internas, a pesar de que sin saberlo, algunos hechos lo habían ayudado, como cuando ayudó a una anciana a cargar unos sacos de arroz, lo que le dio como recompensa un contundente plato de yakisoba y un lugar donde pasar la noche... y eso que para él no había sido nada...  
  
Tristes recuerdos llegaban a su mente... aquella fatídica noche en que sus manos se mancharon por primera vez con sangre... el Sr. Himura no entendía... lo había hecho por su vida... y por demostrar que no era débil... y que podía sobrevivir.  
  
¿ Estaría contento Shishio sama con su decisión? .... hace solo un año se había enterado que él había fallecido durante su combate contra el Sr. Himura... quizá era más débil que él... pero ¿cómo? Bastante herido estaba ya luego de su combate...  
  
Sin duda, Himura san era un hombre fuerte.  
  
También se había enterado que el antiguo Battousai ahora estaba felizmente casado con la señorita con la cual había vivido... pero luego de pasar por un millar de sufrimientos... ¿quién diría que su ex proveedor de armas era cuñado de Himura san?  
  
Pero talvez la incógnita más inexplicable era que a pesar de todo... el señor Himura era feliz... junto a su esposa y su hijo...  
  
A pesar del terrible pasado de Battousai, este había podido formar una familia.  
  
¿ Soujirou Seta tenía ese derecho? ¿ o quizá su vida estaba destinada a la soledad?  
  
No entendía lo que movió a la ahora Sra. Himura a acercarse y a compartir su vida con quien fue el asesino más buscado de Japón...  
  
En ese minuto el joven tekken lo único que deseó fue conocer aquel sentimiento.  
  
Uki salía de la tienda para comprar algunos víveres para su modesta familia...  
  
Su padre y su hermanito Outa...  
  
Las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles de un tiempo a esta parte.  
  
El joven misterioso que usaba una banda roja en la cabeza les había ayudado mucho cuando se enfrentó a los hombres que pretendían despojarlos de sus tierras. Había detenido a su padre de que cometiera una locura... y dejó la leyenda de que un solo hombre en una sola noche había derrotado solo con sus manos a un grupo de 50 tipos que pretendían incendiar el poblado y las cosechas... talvez un dios guerrero se había apiadado de ellos.  
  
Pero ahora, luego de dos años, volvían los problemas, y su padre no era tan fuerte como antes para defenderlos a ella y a su hermanito...  
  
A veces deseaba que su hermano Sanosuke volviese a casa .. pues aún tenía fe de que él no había muerto la noche en que ejecutaron al Sekihoutai.  
  
Seguro que sería un hombre poderoso que derrotaría a aquellos tipos que por vil dinero vendían sus tierras y entregaban a sus vecinos en manos de los político inescrupulosos... como ese tal señor Tani...  
  
Llovía a cantaros y ya era muy tarde...  
  
Su padre debería estar preocupado por ella...  
  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de los hombres que la comenzaron a seguir.  
  
Soujirou llegó a un poblado donde pretendió buscar hospedaje, pero la gente vio que portaba una espada, y le cerraron la puerta en la cara... Así que esa noche era mejor resguardarse en el bosque... a veces los árboles eran menos hostiles que la personas.  
  
Siguió un sendero que lo llevó a las afueras del pueblo y vio una pequeña casa. En la puerta de ella, un hombre ya mayor esperaba a alguien visiblemente preocupado.  
  
No supo por qué pero se acercó a él.  
  
- konbanwa...- -konbanwa... sumimasen.. ¿ viene Ud. del pueblo?- - hai... buscaba posada pero no he encontrado...- - no le darán nunca posada a un vagabundo... menos a uno que porta espada como Ud. Por casualidad en su camino hacia este lado no ha visto a una muchacha... vestía un kimono naranjo...-  
  
- no sr... creo que no...-  
  
Soujirou vio el rostro preocupado del hombre... algo lo llevó a hablar:  
  
- quizá se quedó en alguna casa del pueblo... para guarecerse de esta lluvia...-  
  
- no... ella solo iba a comprar algunas cosas... debería haber llegado hace rato...-  
  
De pronto y de dentro de la casa, un niño de cerca de 13 salía de la casa ... miró al hombre mayor quien negó con la cabeza y luego al viajero... algo vio en sus ojos...  
  
Y Soujiro se estremeció... no por el frío precisamente...  
  
Era como si ese niño con solo mirarle a los ojos lograse transmitirle la angustia... el miedo de perder a alguien... era como si le suplicara pidiéndole ayuda...  
  
Y Soujirou no se pudo negar a esos ojos, que talvez hubiesen sido los suyos propios durante su niñez cuando en todos los rinconcitos de su mente aparecía aquel ruego para que alguien lo ayudase a salir su tortuosa vida.  
  
- volveré al pueblo a ver si la encuentro-  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................................  
  
Uki corría a toda velocidad, había perdido todos los víveres de la semana, pero esto último no era precisamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante... aquellos hombres ya le pisaban los talones, y no podía más... tropezó con la raíz de un árbol... se levantó como pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde... los hombres la acorralaron y por fin te tenemos preciosa!!!, tu padre pagará el no ceder sus tierras y haber enviado a ese tipo dos años atrás...!!! mi padre no les debe nada!!! Solo defiende lo que es le pertenece a nuestro pueblo!! Pues veremos que tanto ama a su tierra después de que le entreguemos, el cuerpo de su nenita!!!! Jajaja!!!  
  
Uki ya no tenia salida, la lluvia no ayudaba en nada a su situación. Los  
hombres se acercaban cada vez más a ella cuando una voz los hizo  
detenerse.  
  
no me parece correcto que usen a esta dama para un propósito tan absurdo!  
  
Los hombres dirigieron sus ojos al empapado joven que hablaba... Uki quiso usar la distracción para huir de sus perseguidores, pero uno de ellos se percató de la situación y pensaba atraparla cuando una fuerte brisa le detuvo y al pestañear percatarse de que la muchacha ya no estaba  
  
es una bruja!!! Él tampoco está!!! Es magia oscura!!! Igual ala del guerrero dela montaña de hacen dos años atrás!!! Huyamos!!!  
  
Mientras esta palabras salían de la boca de los asaltantes, Uki se encontraba aferrada al cuello del misterioso joven que había salvado su vida, tras unos matorrales...  
  
ejem... oh!! Gomen!! No es nada. Está usted bien? Si, se lo debo a usted... Un niño y un hombre de las afueras del pueblo me dijeron que estaba perdida... Uki Eh? Mi nombre es Uki Oh!! Es un placer Uki dono!!! Ese hombre y el niño son mi padre y mi hermanito.... Ya veo... será mejor que nos apresuremos, la llevaré donde ellos, no vaya a ser que esos tipos aparezcan de nuevo. Muchas gracias... Soujirou... Es usted extranjero? No le había visto nunca en el pueblo... Soy un ronin... Hmmm... ¿ tiene donde pasar la noche, Soujirou san? Iie... me dirijo al bosque a buscar cobijo... Por supuesto que no!!! Usted ha sido muy amable al salvarme de esos tipos!, le diré a papá que le permita quedarse con nosotros. No fue nada... no se preocupe!! Ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar la noche a la intemperie. ¿¿con esta lluvia?? Ee Eso si que no!! Usted esta noche se queda conmi... con nosotros!!  
  
Mientras hablaban, ya habían llegado a la casa donde el hombre miraba aliviado a su hija que conversaba con l viajero y encontraba muy cuerdas sus palabras... el joven debía pasar la noche con ellos. No se percató de la sonrisa de gratitud que apareció en el rostro de su hijo menor al encontrar su mirada con la del empapado salvador.  
  
Soujiro se encontraba dentro de un suave futón, cubierto con una yukata seca, luego de la agradable cena que tuvo junto a Uki y su familia. Kamishimoemon , el padre de la muchacha había sido muy amable al permitirle hospedarse en la pequeña casita. La lluvia caía incesante afuera, golpeando con fuerza el techo del lugar... por primera vez en su vida, se sintió satisfecho de si mismo... la sonrisa del chico al regresar había pagado todo. Incluso si después de eso le hubiesen dicho que debía pasar la noche bajo la lluvia o de la nieve, él habría estado feliz... era extraño, pero pensó en Himura san ¿acaso a eso se refería cuando le habló de ayudar sin derramar sangre?... Recordó con placer la sensación de los brazos de la muchacha alrededor de su cuello, su aliento entibiando su pecho, y los ojos brillantes de admiración...  
  
Tok tok!!  
  
Los golpes en el shoji le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. se sentó en la cama.  
  
si? La puerta se abrió dando paso a la muchacha seguida de su hermanito. quería ver si estabas cómodo así, o si necesitas alguna manta. Estoy bien, gracias Uki dono Llámame Uki!!! No es necesario el dono. Lo intentaré Mi hermanito quería hablar contigo... ¿ocurre algo? Iie... solo quería darle las gracias... y pedirle un favor... Si? Cuál? Podría quedarse en casa con nosotros más tiempo? Outa!!! se puede saber por qué? Usted lleva una espada... ¿ me enseñaría a usarla? Outa!!! Ni sueñes que voy a permitir eso!! Te puede hacer daño!!!.. y es mejor que vayamos a la cama!, ya es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo!!  
  
La muchacha salió empujando al niño balbuceando un buenas noches al invitado que la miraba confundido.  
  
espera!! Outa, Por qué quieres aprender a usar una espada? Para proteger a mi hermana de esos hombres que siempre quieren hacerle daño. A ella , a papá y a las personas del pueblo.  
  
Uki, turbada volvió a decir buenas noches arrastrando a su hermano al exterior del cuarto.  
  
Pero aquellas palabras no dejaron de retumbar en la mente del ronin, durante toda la noche, al igual que el sonido de la lluvia que empapaba implacable la tierra.  
  
TBC....  
  
NA: espero que les haya gustado!!! Ya saben!!! R/rs!!! 


End file.
